


Out of place and out of time, being stuck with you is my new paradise.

by jellyfic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But such a good friend, Ferris Wheel, Fluff, Fun, Kuroo is a precious beans, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, iwaizumi is done, strangers to crushes, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfic/pseuds/jellyfic
Summary: Iwaizumi found himself stuck in a Ferris wheel with a stranger. A very hot and kind stranger, but still.Of course, it was all Oikawa’s fault.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Out of place and out of time, being stuck with you is my new paradise.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ffslynch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffslynch/gifts).



> This is a late birthday gift for [Esther ](https://twitter.com/ffskuroo?s=21). Sorry for being late, and thank you so much for your understanding. You are such a delight, I’ve already told you several times already, but I am so grateful to have you as a friend. I hope you will like this little fic. 
> 
> Please, go read her works, they are incredible and deserve so much love!

Iwaizumi was kind - too kind for his own good, and even more so with his best friend. He had never considered it a good thing though. How could he when it always brought him in situations as disastrous as this one? 

“What’s even the point?” Iwaizumi grumbled, shoving his fist into his pockets and glaring at the back of the man in front of him in the queue, purposely avoiding Oikawa’s shitty grin. 

Oikawa leaned on his shoulder, sighing dramatically, “Come on Iwa-chan. It’s for the view!” 

Rolling his eyes, Iwaizumi shrugged his friend off his shoulders, looking up at the Ferris wheel, unconvinced. “There’s no pretty view to look at here.” 

It wasn’t that Iwaizumi didn’t want to climb into the wheel, rather that he didn’t want to spend money for it. Aside from the buildings around the park, there was nothing to see, no breathtaking landscape or pretty sunset, even from up there. He found it useless, but Oikawa had been pestering him about it since the city installed it for christmas and he was too kind for his own good. 

Oikawa was about to counter him, putting his hands on his hips but the man in front of them in the queue turned around, a small smirk on his face. 

“Sorry to interrupt,” he said, not looking sorry at all, “but your friend is right. Even if it’s just buildings, the view is pretty from up there.” he finished, looking at Iwaizumi with amused eyes. 

For a moment, Iwaizumi just blinked at him, not knowing what to say or even how to act, conflicted. For a start, he didn’t like that the man had slipped himself into their conversation. That was pretty rude, even more since he agreed with Oikawa and not him. But the crooked smile, the messy hair and the amber eyes threw him off guard, forcing him to silence. He was handsome, to say the least. 

Iwaizumi’s hesitation didn’t go unnoticed as the man smiled wider but scratched the back of his head nervously.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have interrupted you guys like that. I’m Kuroo, by the way. I just thought it would be sad for you to miss the view just because you’d think there’s nothing spectacular about it?” 

Oikawa was the first one to react, clapping his hands happily and turning to Kuroo’s side, leaning on his shoulders as if they hadn’t met the man only just half a second ago. Iwaizumi immediately noticed his friend’s grin, sharp, scheming, paired with a sly glint in his eyes. He squinted. 

“See? Even this gorgeous man thinks I’m right!” Oikawa chirped, showing more and more of his teeth as his smile got bigger, clearly mocking. 

Both Kuroo and Iwaizumi blushed at the compliment, even though it was more of embarrassment coming from Iwaizumi. He should be used to it after so many years spent with his best friend, yet he still forgot more often than he should that Oikawa couldn’t be brought anywhere. 

“You can’t escape Iwa-chan!” Oikawa chanted, and the words sent shivers down Iwaizumi’s spin, the hiding meaning not going unnoticed. 

Kuroo grimaced apologetically and Iwaizumi sighed, closing his eyes. Even though he wasn’t going to let Oikawa climb into the wheel alone before Kuroo’s intervention, he nodded. His friend jumped slightly, excited, and their new friend’s smile turned softer. 

“So, tell me Kuroo-chan!” Kuroo arched a brow at the honorific but didn’t say anything. “Are you alone?” 

Kuroo quickly glanced to the side, and Iwaizumi followed his gaze to fall on a small man sitting on a bench not far away, playing on what seemed to be a PSP. His eyes came back to them in an instant, and he shrugged. 

“Yeah, you could say that.” 

“Perfect!” Oikawa purred, tapping slightly on Kuroo’s shoulders. “You can join us in our cabs!” 

The words echoed in Iwaizumi’s ears and Oikawa’s goal finally became clear to him. He felt his ears heat and turned his sharp gaze to his friend, trying to burn holes in his skin. It was useless, he knew it. Nothing would actually make Oikawa feel guilty, and certainly not when he thought he was doing a good job at matchmaking. 

He can’t believe his bestfriend had caught his small hesitation from earlier and made his own assumptions. Assumptions that were unfortunately true; he knew that Oikawa knew he had been thrown off by Kuroo’s charm. There was no need to make a big deal out of it though. He had seen a lot of hot men in his life, and had crushes or more than one. But Oikawa always had that irritating habit of pushing him towards every man he thought was beautiful. 

Kuroo’s brows shot up and he immediately started waving his hands around, embarrassed. “Oh, no really it’s okay. I don’t want to disturb you, I don’t mind going alone.” 

“Nonsense!” Oikawa shouted, purposely ignoring Iwaizumi’s warning glares even though he clearly saw them all. He gripped Kuroo’s shoulders and turned him to the wheel, pushing him farther in the queue. “Iwaizumi would be happy to share the cab with you.” He then stopped, putting a hand over his smirk, “And me. I meant, Iwa-chan and me, of course.” 

Iwaizumi regretted that the cabs were completely made of safe windows. He would have loved to throw Oikawa overboard once they’d be at the highest point of the wheel. Just for the catharsis of the act. 

Oikawa came back at his side, grabbing his shoulder and pushing him towards the Ferris wheel. The last couple in front of them climbed in a cab and the three of them waited a few seconds before the next one appeared. Kuroo had to bend down to enter and Iwaizumi growled as Oikawa pushed him in. 

He barely had the time to sit down that the door closed behind him and he looked with horror as Oikawa, still outside, waved at them with a huge smile. 

“I’m sorry guys, I’m afraid of Ferris wheels,” he chanted and before Iwaizumi could even answer, the wheel started turning, pulling Oikawa out of his reach.

He should really learn to be an asshole. Being kind brought nothing but chaos into his life. Maybe Sakusa could teach him a thing or two. 

Kuroo cleared his throat and Iwaizumi groaned, hiding his face behind his hands, feeling red creeping on his cheeks and the need to murder his supposed best friend increasing. He couldn’t even imagine what Kuroo must be thinking of him right now. He took a deep breath before straightening up, looking at the other man with an apologetic smile. 

“I’m sorry, it’s my best friend, he’s- an idiot. And a shithead. And an asshole. Sorry if we embarrassed you-”

Kuroo’s laugh cut him off, and Iwaizumi could do nothing but stare as an ugly and yet heartwarming sound escaped his mouth. “It’s fine,” he said between two breathes, “don’t worry about me, I don’t mind.” 

Iwaizumi snorted, feeling his shoulders relaxed, and he leaned back against the seat, crossing his arms. The subtle look Kuroo gave to his biceps wasn’t as subtle as Kuroo probably thought it was. “You should.” 

The cab moved slowly, balancing slightly as it reached its peak, and silence wrapped them as they stared at the view. Iwaizumi bit his inside cheeks. He had to admit that it was prettier than he thought it would be. They were so high that they could see the top of buildings from miles away, and the afternoon sun bathing on the city. It was nice. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Kuroo breathed out, and as the wheel started going gown, Iwaizumi looked back at him. 

He was about to answer when he noticed a movement behind Kuroo, and he squinted, looking at the other end of the wheel for the source of the movement. There, alone in a cab, waving at him, was Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi closed his eyes painfully. His best friend was a dead man. 

When he opened them again, Kuroo was giving him a concerned look, and Oikawa had his two thumbs up. 

“Oh, shit. I didn’t think about that,” Kuroo urged to fill the silence, interpreting Iwaizumi’s reaction wrong. “You don’t fear heights, don’t you?” 

The wheel started its second turn as Iwaizumi shook his head. “No, it’s fine.” They fell into silence once again, and as if fate or god or whatever higher power decided to mock him, the wheel stopped at its highest point again when he breathed out, “You were right. It is pretty.” 

Kuroo smiled at him, it was warm and almost too bright that Iwaizumi had to look away, focusing his attention on the actual landscape. What the hell was he even thinking? He was in a cab wheel, with a stranger, thinking about how beautiful his smile was and how stupidly endearing his laugh had been. He really should stop spending so much time with Oikawa. 

They waited, not knowing what to add, but not feeling the need to fill the silence either, just looking at the city under them. Until they noticed that the wheel wasn’t moving anymore. They shared a concerned look as they both glanced downwards. They heard the voice of the lady who sold the tickets through the speakers. 

“We seem to have encountered a problem with the Ferris wheel. Please, stay calm and do not panic, we will find a quick solution.” 

At the same time, Iwaizumi’s phone rang with a message, and he clicked on Oikawa’s name suspiciously. 

_ Shittykawa:  _ take good care of that free time Iwa-chan! Ask him for his number :D 

Iwaizumi should probably start texting Oikawa’s mom right now to tell her that she would never see her son again as he would leave the living world the moment Iwaizumi would be able to lay his hands on his friend. 

He looked up when Kuroo sighed, leaning back against the seat and passing a hand on his face. “That’s what happens when I don’t listen to Kenma.” 

Iwaizumi’s gaze flickered to the man he saw earlier on the bench, who was now looking up at them from the same place. He couldn’t really see from up there, but he would swore the blonde had a smile on his face. 

“Why didn’t they come?” He asked, locking his phone without answering Oikawa’s message. If they were stuck in there, it was better to actually have a conversation. 

Kuroo looked at him with an amused smile before chuckling slightly, “Just like you. He said it was stupid to pay for something we can see everyday.” 

“Well,” Iwaizumi snorted, “at least we got some extra time to admire the view without additional fees.” 

Kuroo smirked at him, arching a brow. “Indeed.” There was a beat before he straightened. “We haven’t introduced ourselves properly I think. Kuroo Tetsurou, business and marketing student, aspiring volleyball player.” 

Iwaizumi physically had to refrain his smile from growing too wide at the mention of volleyball, not wanting to scare the man away. 

“Are these what you think people should know first about you?” He asked instead, his own smirk growing without his consent. 

Kuroo’s laugh echoed in the cab, still loud, still awful but still making Iwaizumi’s heart melt in his chest. It was dangerous, it was fun. And when Kuroo gave him a tender and insecure smile, scratching the skin of his arm, Iwaizumi thought that Kuroo was in fact a very interesting man that he wanted to know more about. The premise had made him curious. 

“It’s actually the two only subjects I can talk about non-stop, to prevent any awkward silence.” Kuroo admitted. 

And for the first time, Iwaizumi didn’t think about how he should murder Oikawa as he casually answered, feeling at ease, “How lucky. Iwaizumi Hajime. Sports and medical student, volleyball player.” 

The sparkle that lightened Kuroo's eyes made Iwaizumi’s heart miss a beat as he felt excitement run through his veins at the simple idea that they were about to marvel about volleyball. 

They did. They were both talking about how their respective childhood friends had been so important in their growth in the sports and how wonderful it was to share a passion with someone as close as Kenma and Oikawa when the wheel started working again. Surprised, they both looked at the hour, eyebrows going up when they noticed they had been talking for thirty minutes non-stop. Iwaizumi couldn’t deny it, being stuck with Kuroo had been a lot of fun, and the idea that they had to go separate ways in a few minutes filled him with deception. 

His eyes trailed to Oikawa’s cab to see his friend looking at him with a proud smile. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes imperceptibly, and Oikawa pointed out his own phone, silently reminding him to ask for Kuroo’s. Iwaizumi frowned. As much as he had a good time talking with his new friend, he wasn’t sure it was reciprocated. 

Okay, that was a lie. The way Kuroo talked with wide gestures, the way his eyes still shined from talking about his passion and the way his smile wouldn’t leave his face were pretty good indications that he had enjoyed the conversation. But he couldn’t just ask the guy for his number like that.

“Maybe we could exchange our numbers?” Kuroo suddenly asked, pulling Iwaizumi out of his thoughts. He blinked stupidly, not expecting this. “Only if you want to, of course!” Kuroo added hastily, hands going up. 

The wheel came to a stop and a man opened the door for them. They both got out of the cab, and Iwaizumi grabbed his phone, extending it to Kuroo once outside. “Yeah. Of course!” 

Kuroo’s smile was warm when he took the device and handed his to him in exchange. Iwaizumi simply put his name on the contact, and smiled back when Kuroo gave him back his phone. After quick goodbyes, Iwaizumi watched Kuroo walk toward Kenma, who was waiting for him with his brows up and a slight smirk. When Kuroo turned back to him before disappearing, they both waved at the same time. 

It took Iwaizumi a few seconds more than he would ever admit to finally remember Oikawa and he turned back to the Ferris wheel to see his best friend waving at the girl in the cabin that took care of the tickets. 

“No need to thank me, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said, walking past him with an over-confident smile. 

Iwaizumi pushed him violently, but his friend only laughed as they walked side by side. “What did you do idiot?” He grumbled, squinting. 

Oikawa winked at him, passing an arm around his shoulders and ruffling his hair. “I got us both dates!” 

Iwaizumi shook his head but said nothing, looking down at his phone where Kuroo’s contact was still open. He smiled at his screen, chuckling at the little Ferris wheel emoji that Kuroo added next to his name. 

Maybe, just maybe, Oikawa didn’t have only disastrous plans. 


End file.
